


我的未来男友

by Litai123



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litai123/pseuds/Litai123
Summary: Basically a story that Kevin travels to 2009 and has sex with 18-year-old Eden... Twice. For the last time he brings Eden together.The setting belongs to my girl @LimeSoldier xD





	1. Chapter 1

“这是哪儿？”

Kevin眼望四周全是白茫茫的一片，正纳闷时眼前突然出现了一位穿着黑大褂的长者。

“你、你是谁啊？”Kevin紧张地问。

“我是巫师啊……Kevin，你想回到过去吗？”他拖长音调。

“你明明就是罗伯特·马丁内斯好吧！教练你能不能不要再cosplay了！怎么可能回的到过去？”尽管不得不说cos得还挺像的，但Kevin想要弄清楚时他就已经迷迷糊糊地醒了。

 

“所以你就连续做这梦做了快一个星期了？”Eden难以置信地问。

“是啊，搞得我这几天睡也睡不好。除了知道Robert真的有当魔法师的天赋以外。”Kevin把脸搁在桌子上没精打采。

Eden笑了两声：“所以说，如果真的可以穿越回过去你想做什么？”

“嗯？可能是见一见以前的你吧。”Kevin随口答了句，“你看看你现在又肥又圆的，还是以前可爱。”

“就知道损我。”Eden气鼓鼓地说，“那你可就认命吧，毕竟人不可能回到过去的不是吗？”

Kevin在把Eden送走后独自坐在床上想了又想，觉得这件事越来越可疑了。如果只是梦，醒来怎么会记得那么清楚，而且还反复做？为了自己宝贵的睡眠再也不被打扰，同样也为了好奇心，Kevin决定再把巫师召唤出来问个清楚。

他在网上找了传说中能召唤的魔法阵，在月黑风高之时来到自家院子的草地里，确保这时候大街上都没人（要不然真的丢死人了），然后拿根树枝在土里把魔法阵画了下来。

“我到底在干什么啊……”Kevin画完后扶着额自言自语，没想到过了一会儿他突然听到一声响雷，然后那位穿着黑大褂的长者缓缓降落到他面前。

“卧槽……”Kevin煞白的脸吓得更煞白了。

“Kevin，本巫师终于听见了你的召唤……你想回到过去是吗？”那人缓缓开口。

“那个……教练，我想先问一下，你为什么要假装巫师啊？”Kevin无法直视地问。

“本巫师可没有听过’教练’这个名字。”

“可你明明就tm是……”Kevin捂着脸重重地叹了口气，反正发生的这一切都太不符合常理了，自己也懒得思考，直接说道：“好吧，我是想回到过去，您能告诉我怎么回吗？”

“孩子，看到我身后的时光机器了吗？”巫师说道，“只要坐上这台机器，在上面调好你想回到的年份以及地点，它就能把你送到那里去了。”

“真的？”Kevin迫不及待地坐上了那台机器，“应该不要钱的吧？”

“是啊，”巫师慈祥地笑了，“但是别忘了这台时光机只能同一个地点往返三次。”

“谢谢您！”Kevin对巫师露出笑容，然后埋头操作起机器来。老实说他还没想好具体要穿越到哪去，但回想起跟Eden的对话，他似乎有了方向。

“哼哼，Eden，这下可是我赢了。”Kevin边说边把年份和时间调好，机器慢慢启动了。

 

机器终于成功降落了，Kevin从里面爬出来的时候，看见自己来到夜晚的住宅区。如果没错的话，这里是2009年的里尔。

“我居然？真的穿越成功了？”

他拿出手机想看时间却发现没了信号定不了位，于是凭借记忆和直觉走到了一栋房子旁。

房子里灯亮着，于是Kevin深呼吸之后摁了门铃。门被打开的一瞬间Kevin不得不承认自己的心里还是咯噔了一下，但他知道自己必须得装得很牛逼。

“Eden Hazard.”Kevin靠在房门旁边的墙上叫出了那人的名字。

18岁的Eden看见Kevin后瞪大了眼睛，只觉得他长得十分眼熟，却又喊不上来，他的面部表情让Kevin十分想笑。

“你是谁？”他忍不住问。

“我是你未来的男友。”

Eden立马把门关上，然后用屁股贴着门，脸上直冒冷汗。

“Ke…Kevin de Bruyne？”

 

Eden一咬牙又把门重新打开了，看见Kevin依然从容地站在那。

“你居然能叫出我的名字。”Kevin觉得有点意外。

“不可能，Kevin可没你那么老，而且我连我什么时候出柜了都不知道。”Eden一字一句地说。

“你当然不知道，因为我来自2017年。”

“……”Eden迟疑了一下，拿出手机拨通了一个号码，然后说道，“喂？妖妖灵吗？我家突然来了个自称来自未来的人企图骚扰我……”

等Eden一转眼，他发现Kevin正划着自己的手机给他看照片。照片上两个朝气蓬勃的年轻人穿着红色的球衣在庆祝奔跑，而这两个人长得非常像Eden和Kevin。问题是，Eden从来不知道他有拍过这种照片。

“这下你信了吗？”Kevin侧着头问。

“呃……警察叔叔对不起，我开玩笑的。”Eden愣着把电话挂了。


	2. Chapter 2

Eden把Kevin请到家里坐着。事实上他们俩都在打量着对方——Kevin看着小Eden干净没有胡子的脸庞，至少比2017年纤细多了的腰肢，颜色健康又光滑的皮肤，不禁在心中感慨万千。

“你多大了？”小Eden问。

“26了，你到时候也会跟我一样大的。”

“不，你还是要给我多点证据。”小Eden对他说。

于是Kevin打开了电视，体育频道里正在直播某个球赛，Kevin说他记得这场比赛，皮克在伤停补时会连进两球反超（作者瞎编的，凑合看吧）。Eden说不可能，没想到比赛结束后真的如Kevin所说，皮克进了两个球。

“这么说你连下期彩票中奖号码都能知道？”Eden不敢相信地问他。

“职业球员这么做会被罚款的。”Kevin敲了敲Eden的脑袋。Eden虽然有点不服气，但他观察到Kevin的语气和动作真的好像认识自己很久了似的。

“所以……我至少在八年以内会跟你交往？”

“你会不敢相信也是情理之中的吧，”Kevin拍了拍他旁边的空位，“Eden，你想听故事吗？”

Eden好奇地坐到Kevin边上，于是Kevin开始讲起了：“三年后你跟Kevin会在同一个俱乐部踢球，你们的感情基本会在这之后发展得很快，虽然Kevin在那时候得不到主力，但后来他辗转了几次还是跟你回到同一个联赛了。”

“真的吗？我们去了哪个队啊？我们有一起打世界杯和欧洲杯吗？”他听完兴奋地发出一连串的疑问。

“这我不能告诉你，因为你需要自己努力才能知道。”Kevin拍拍他的肩。

“也是，”Eden转头看向他，“那Kevin，你转会了之后如果我想你了要怎么办？”

Kevin怔了一下，脑海里好像涌现出很多回忆。而他最后什么都没说，只是抚上Eden的脸颊吻他。

18岁的Eden惊讶了一小下，但这个吻比他之前尝过的都要温暖，尽管他连这个人的来头都不太搞得清。Eden开始回应他，虽然脸上没有了胡渣不会让Kevin觉得痒痒，但技术简直生疏到不行。Kevin不禁在内心翻了个白眼，不仅是年龄的问题，而且在未来也能知道他床上的天赋果然都被分到踢球上了。

不过Eden的反应倒是挺真诚的。Kevin舔咬起他的耳朵，手往下滑把皮带解开，手伸进内裤搓揉那勃起的同时还在他耳边轻声说，你知道吗，我觉得你的耳朵最可爱了。Eden还不是太放得开，轻声哼哼到一半突然像是发现了什么，然后从Kevin的怀中挣脱了：“难道你找我就是为了这个？你这让我以后怎么直视Kevin啊？”

“但是我就在你面前啊。”Kevin调侃着。

“我是说现在的这个18岁的Kevin！”

Kevin笑了起来：“那也没关系，没准我在18岁的时候已经很喜欢你了。”

Eden觉得脑子一片混乱，干脆不要继续思考了，他索性不服气地把Kevin推到自己身下，然后解开裤子把更年长的男人的阴茎含进嘴里。“Eden……”Kevin有些出乎意料，抚摸着Eden的脑袋享受他的口管。尽管Eden的口技根本说不上好，但看着他未脱稚嫩的脸Kevin竟觉得更加性奋，阴茎涨大了不少。小个子遵从Kevin的教导在龟头和根茎的交接处不断用舌尖施压，后来看着反响不错，也试着往更深的地方吞。Kevin闭着眼睛开始往Eden的喉咙里操，但一不小心过了头，让Eden扶着旁边干呕起来。

“你没事吧？”Kevin抱歉地拍拍他的背。

Eden给自己倒了杯水喝，然后说没那么严重。Kevin摇摇头心想这家伙还真是干啥都努力过头了。

“你家有润滑剂吗？”Kevin重新抱着他问。

“有是有，不过是女用的。”

“那应该也没什么问题，只是过会儿会发热。”

随后他们把自己身上的所有衣物都褪去了。Eden从抽屉里把润滑剂翻出来给他，他听出Eden以前并没有被上过，所以只能慢慢地来。他让Eden背对他趴着，然后在推进满是润滑剂的手指的同时用另一只手抚慰他的阴茎。其实Kevin早已了解Eden前列腺的位置，在Kevin用一根手指的指腹轻轻揉弄的时候，Eden已经颤抖并轻声吟叫了。经验上的碾压确实不一样。Kevin满意地看着Eden漏出的前液，觉得此时他的快感应该大于痛感了，趁机加入两根手指扩张。Eden软着身子叫得更大声，Kevin就俯身亲吻他的背部，心里邪恶地想他的腰要是被干到发软会是怎么样的场景。

Kevin想到这里自嘲地笑了起来，自己刚刚喜欢上Eden的那种清纯的感觉好像已经被遗忘了，人在长大之后需求也会变得越来越多，他希望小Eden以后也能明白。他把手指退了出来，搓揉了一阵自己的阴茎后戴上安全套（尽管他跟大Eden现在基本不戴了），用双手揉捏着Eden丰满的臀肉把下体往缝隙中蹭。

“唉，满满的都是胶原蛋白啊……”Kevin自言自语感慨。

“什么……”Eden话音未落臀部上就挨了Kevin一掌，虽然听着很响，但臀肉发热的感觉却更使情欲上涨。Kevin把阴茎朝缝中推了一点就突然整个人都感觉不一样了。他不得不承认自己第一次操Eden的时候，他就已经跟别人有过不少次了，所以小穴里远没现在18岁的他稚嫩。他喘着气断断续续地把阴茎全部没入Eden里面，甚至觉得连包皮都被扯得有点疼。Eden更是被疼得眼泪都出来了，Kevin听着他吸鼻子有点心疼，却更有精力地开始抽插。敏感点被这么一根粗物摩擦，Eden也毫不压抑地呻吟起来，身体随着撞击的节奏摆动把声音变成一截一截的，也分不清到底是痛还是爽了。再过了一阵Eden好像被操开了，Kevin就开始自己掌握节奏了，他看见Eden双手掐进沙发里都没精力管顾自己的勃起，于是腾出一只手帮他打，没想到打了不久之后Eden叫得越来越媚，结果射到了沙发上。

“居然这样就射了吗？”Kevin把还没回过神的Eden翻了个面，舔舐他刚刚跪得发红的膝盖，然后继续把阴茎插了进去。Eden的声音已经变得很虚弱，可还是被Kevin带来阵阵快感，腰也麻得不行，只能瘫软在沙发上任由摆布了。Kevin在临近高潮的时候也喘得叫了起来，最后把阴茎拔出撸在了Eden的胸口上。

“呼……”Kevin趴在了Eden身上跟他接吻，结果发现Eden的阴茎还没有软下来的意思。年轻人果然还是挺有精力的吧。

 

那晚Eden睡得很沉，第二天他一睁眼，看了下闹钟就吓得跳起来：“不好！训练要迟到了！”

从衣柜里随便找出一身衣服穿上，急急忙忙去洗漱，出来了才发现Kevin已经端出了早餐。

“这是你最喜欢的吧？”Kevin看了眼自己做的意面笑了，“你难道每天都这样吗？不吃早饭可不行，赶快吃完去训练吧。”

Eden也不客气，立刻坐下来吸起了面。Kevin看他吃得那么开心，突然说道：“那我等下先回未来啦。”

“你会回来吗？”Eden抬起头问，看起来有点遗憾。

“当然，”Kevin给Eden递了张纸巾，“我还有一件事想对你说。”

“什么？”

他用手撑着脑袋笑着说：“好像这是我的错……不过之后你再见到18岁的Kevin也不用觉得尴尬，因为他最喜欢你对他展现真实的感情了。”


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin从2009年回来以后，看着现实中的Eden忍不住叹了口气。

“你干嘛一整天都唉声叹气的？”Eden纳闷，“要叹气一边儿叹去，别打扰我吃饭。”

“Eden，你还记不记得你刚喜欢上我时是什么心情？”

Eden放下了他的叉子陷入了回忆：“好像只记得当时非常清纯，也非常有激情，一跟你约会好像就打了鸡血似的。”

“就是这个，我好怀念我们还年轻的时候。”

Eden摇了摇头：“你怎么自从做了那个回到过去的梦之后一直有点不正常啊？……Kev，你不会真的嫌弃我胖吧？我真的有很胖吗？”

“当然是开玩笑的！”Kevin把故作悲伤的Eden抱着亲了下他的脸，但还是有点沮丧。Kevin想告诉他18岁的他睡起来感觉特别好，但是没有，反正早晚有一天会的。

 

 

半个月后，Kevin终于趁着空闲第二次坐上时间机器。他到了里尔之后是傍晚，而小Eden看起来还没有回家。Kevin就在门口等了等，过了不久后小Eden就开车停到了车库。

“你又来了啊！”他兴奋地招了招手。

“你去哪儿了？”Kevin问。

“今天训练解散得早，顺便去超市买了点东西。”小Eden边说边打开后备箱。

Kevin帮他把后备箱的东西都搬进了家，拍了拍手之后看见地上躺着一个足球。

“你想跟我踢会儿球吗？”他看向Eden。

他们就到Eden家的后院踢了会儿球。Kevin面对年轻的Eden可是丝毫不放水，以现在的Eden来说根本没法从他脚下把球抢下来，索性耍赖一下子把Kevin扑倒在草地上。

“你这是要吃红牌的！”Kevin大笑着逗他。

“我以后也能像你踢得一样好吗？”Eden躺在他旁边问他。

Kevin望着他摇摇头：“不，你踢得比我好多了。”他没有说谎。

Eden听得出这是真话，于是也望着对方傻笑着，而这时突然下起了大雨。

“快回家！”两人跑回家之后气喘吁吁，浑身都是泥巴和水。“结果还是变得脏兮兮的。”Kevin无奈地耸耸肩：“能借个地洗澡吗？”

“当然。”Eden眼神变得微妙起来。

Kevin洗澡的速度不是很慢，他洗完后擦干身子拿毛巾裹住了下半身，刚准备打开浴室门却看见Eden赤裸地走了进来。

“怎么……”Kevin还没回过神来就被Eden抵在瓷砖上亲吻。“Kevin，上次你对我做的事真以为就这么算了吗？”

“你想重新干回来吗？”Kevin被Eden咬住下唇有些含糊地说，“行啊，不过不让我满意的话我可不买账的哦。”

Eden把Kevin带到浴缸旁边坐下接着跟他接吻。轮吻技Kevin可不会输给他，所以回应得非常悠然自得。Eden的嘴逐渐往下吮吸，到耳垂，锁骨，乳头，几乎把上半身全都吻了一遍。理论上他的亲吻和抚摸对Kevin只是家常便饭，但后者竟莫名其妙地有起感觉来，因为他的动作实在太真诚投入，也不记得大Eden上一次吻他吻得这么深情是什么时候了。不知不觉，Kevin不知道自己为什么被带入了欲望之中。

“Eden，差不多行了。”Kevin把Eden推开，因为浴室里稀薄的空气让他满脸通红有点呼吸不顺，但Eden看到他示弱后更想一举进攻，于是接着吮吸他的舌尖，手不安分地放在他的马眼上按揉。Kevin的身上开始泛起色情的红色，这个Eden早在之前就有所听闻，但能亲眼见到即将被自己侵占的模样还是被惊艳到了。Eden撸了一下自己，就站起来往Kevin的嘴里推进去，尽管他发出不满的声音，但还是握着它舔弄起来。他的口技很快就能把Eden舔得硬邦邦了，甚至还托着他的臀部拉进自己，把脸埋到腿间吞吐他的睾丸。Kevin一边转动舌头一边抬眼看他，让他的身体都燥热了不少，于是干脆进了浴缸打开淋浴喷头。

他们又站着亲吻了一阵，然后Eden突然躺在浴缸里让Kevin坐在他脸上。

“啊？”Kevin瞪大了眼睛。

“帮你润滑啊。”Eden说得理所当然，却让Kevin心里打了个冷颤。自己在洗澡的时候倒是已经把后穴洗干净了，但重点是这个小子看起来像有被调教的潜能，也不知是好还是不好……

他把蓬头关掉了。水放得并不是很多，Kevin转过身背对着Eden跪下，往脸上浇了点水试图让自己清醒一点。随后他们互相给对方口交，而Eden则慢慢从Kevin的睾丸舔到肛门。舌尖在肛口打转的时候Kevin被痒得想笑，Eden觉得自己好像又被取笑了，就惩罚般地把他的臀缝往外掰，湿滑的舌头伸进之间探索起来。他不知道光是舌尖能不能碰到Kevin最敏感的地方，但似乎光是让舌头四处转动舔着壁肉就让他加大喘息了。为了更好地刺激，Eden决定手指和舌头并用，他承认自己对这成熟却又不失紧致的甬道着迷了，但兴致正高的时候不幸被Kevin打断。

“你还想探索到什么时候呢？自己都硬的不行了吧。”Kevin转过身面对Eden，直接扶着他早已流满前液的阴茎坐了下去。Eden扯着嘴角心想到底是谁不行了，居然饥渴得顾不得搞安全措施。一开始他们的配合不算太默契，Eden索性让Kevin自己掌握节奏。被不断刮擦前列腺后，Kevin眯起眼睛扶着对方的肩膀意图加快速度。他帮Kevin撸动阴茎，觉得他浑身红得像是随时要晕过去了一样，而且那张长得跟年龄完全不符的幼齿的脸让他在自己眼中更加诱人，脑子里按捺不住的罪恶感随着淫欲让他的裆部又硬了一点。

“笨蛋……在发什么呆呢？”Kevin夹杂着呻吟问道，低下身子舔吻Eden的唇。Eden舒服得也跟着喘气来，不禁抓着他的臀部往下压使自己捅到最深处。Kevin不受控制地叫了一声，差点没咬到自己的舌头。之后的节奏都被Eden控制着，Kevin捏着他的肩膀把眼睛闭起来享受，听着自己的喘叫变得高亢，Eden却在自己快要到达顶峰的时候停下了冲撞。

Kevin正想说他不知趣，没想到Eden把他按到了浴缸外的瓷砖地上侧躺着，抬起他的一条腿就开始往里面抽插。“Eden……！”冰凉的地面让Kevin真的清醒了很多，他叫唤了一声，一半是抱怨，另一半是空虚的后穴被重新填入的快感。

“你被未来的我干的时候是不是也是这个样子？”Eden边操边问，挺入的动作过于用力甚至使他连说出这句话都很费劲。

“什么？谁教你这崽子说这种话的……”Kevin扭过头想教训他一下，但已经没法遮掩他被干得有点失神的事实了，他把炽热的脸贴在地板上淫叫，手握住自己的下体快速地撸动起来。“真的！我觉得未来的我能跟你在一起真的太幸运了。”Eden诚恳地说。这八成是什么精虫上脑的话，但Kevin听了居然觉得鼻子有点酸。他现在现在脑子里一片空白，就当是同样精虫上脑的自己被感动了吧。

然后Eden接手帮Kevin搓揉那根硬物，过了不久后Kevin射出了一股股白浊。Eden也差不多要去了，他把自己拔出来后居高临下地跪在Kevin面前，把自己的东西射到了他的脸上。

 

结果他们在清洗的时候，Eden忍不住又要了一次。事后Kevin把脸埋在枕头上觉得要死了，虽然自己是职业球员体力不在话下，但那个小子居然精力这么充沛！想着想着自己也迷糊地沉睡过去。


End file.
